Reverse The Clocks To A New Life
by Neko-Cutiepie
Summary: This is about a young 16 year old girl named Mariko Yoshida, She lives on her own, goes to high school and works as a waitress. But that normal life is destoryed when she is taken to the 18th century by a strange butler. this is my first fanfiction enjoy
1. Backround of OC

**Me: Hey all you readers reading this! This is Neko-Cutiepie, you all can call me Neko-chin if you like (chin is not a typo it is purposely spelled that way). I'm new at making fan fiction and this will be my first ever story! The story will be based on Kuroshitsuji/ Black Butler (the show, manga, and characters of Kuroshitsuji/Black Butler does not belong to me it belongs to the original owner Only the OCs belong to me) . Here is a warning before reading it when I get it started: this will be a romance with Sebastian X OC, if you don't like OC stories well then don't read this but don't complain to me because I like those types of stories. You all have been warned. Now this will be only an introduction of who the OC is and what the OC looks like. Now I dont even need to show you Sebastian Ciel or any of the other charactors after all if your reading this you should have watched the show. If you haven't dont read this watch the show first!**

The OC's name is Mariko Yoshida she is 16 years old in her second Year of high school. All her friends call her Mari-chan for short. Mariko has Long brown Hair with straight across bangs that frame her face and at the sides of her bangs is longer, she has chocolate brown eyes, a little tan, and she is 6 feet tall. Now Mariko is a kind hearted person, she loves animals, she loves to sing, she can be protective to people she loves as well. So she will put her life on the line to help others if need be, but she can still spit venom when pissed ff. Now when she turned 5 years old her family was murdered and had to live with her abusive uncle who was a dunk and always hit her, but when she turned 16 she moved out and got a full time job as a waitress at "Jillian's Café," got herself an apartment and is paying for her schooling. Mariko Yoshida lived a partly happy life, until she was taken back in time to the 18th century of Victorian era England. Her Mom's name is Ayako Yoshida and her Father's name is Seiji Yoshida.


	2. Today is the Day

**Hey Neko-Chin here is the first real part of the story, enjoy ~3 'txt'=thinking to self "txt"=talking**

"Where am I? Why is it so dark? Wait I can still see myself!" I then see a dark figure walking towards me with a creepy smile, 'Oh SHIT! What was I going to do, so many crazy thoughts rushed through my head as he was walking towards me, is he going to rape me?" The figure was still smiling he was getting closer, and closer. 'Uh maybe this is a good time to run.' As I turned around the dark figure was right behind me and I let out a scream of terror. I tried to run away but the figure then grabbed my hand and pushed me up against a wall, '…Wait a second, how is there a wall when I'm pretty much in some dark, empty, nothingness place where there is just…NOTHING! HELL! I don't even know if this…THING even pushed me into a wall.' Well while ranting to myself of how implausible this is, I then remember there is a creepy dark figure still looming over me and holding my wrists. The figure then lowers his face closer to mine and I close my eyes assuming the worst and the figure whispers creepily in my ear, "Today is the day." Then when I'm about to ask what is that supposed to mean, I hear a loud ringing, it is my alarm clock, and then find myself off my bed and on the floor feeling like someone just slapped me up side the back of my head. "OW! Stupid alarm, SHUT UP!" I then hit the clock and look at the time to have my chocolate brown eyes widen, "OH NO, I OVERSELPT AGAIN; IM GOING TO BE LATE FOR SCHOOL!" I then rush in the bathroom, quickly undress and take a shower. After fixing my hair I rush to grab my school uniform, which in my opinion looked boring all it was is a white fancy shirt with short sleeves with a red tied bow, with a black folded skirt with a red stripe at the bottom of it, brown dress shoes, and white loose socks. I of course grab my locket and a piece of bread and my school bag and run out the door. Oh and forgot to introduce myself I'm Mariko Yoshida, I'm 16 years old, I'm in my second year of high school, I work as a waitress at "Jillian's Café," and I live on my own in an apartment, yeah I know pretty young to live on my own, but it's better than living with my sorry for an excuse, alcoholic, uncle. My parents passed away in a tragic accident and l was fortunately left a trust fund. Oh and did I mention he would beat me…A LOT! Yeah you try and tell me you wouldn't want to move out too.

**3*3*3*3*3**

I then get to school and surprisingly wasn't late, "Man, Mari-Chan Just barely made it." I knew that voice it belonged to my best friend, Aya. Aya was so pretty she was every guy's dream! Petite, shoulder length blond hair with bangs like mine, a bit paler than me, and to top it off blue eyes, yeah she is a cutie where I'm really plain and simple. "Huff, huff…Oh shut…up Aya!" She then let out a little giggle, "Well at least you made it, now we better get to our seats." As the day progressed for math, science, history, Japanese, English, P.E., and all that good stuff all I wanted was this day to end! All I did was watch the clock 'till of course my teacher noticed I wasn't listening and he called on me and made such a fool out of me, so embarrassing. All I could think of was that really weird dream I had. When it was lunch Aya could tell I was spaced out, "Mari-Chan, Mari-Chan, MARI-CHAN! YO YOU THERE!" At this I just jumped, "Huh? Oh sorry." "You've been spacing out all day, is everything alright?" "Oh yeah I just had this really weird dream and I can't stop thinking about it." And instantly Aya's eyes lit up, "OO! What was it about? Was it about something nasty maybe?" At that remark my face lit up and my cheeks were red as a tomato, "NO-NO, OF COURSE NOT!" "Ha-ha, you're blushing." "GOD, YOUR SUCH A PERVERT!" Aya just rolled on the floor laughing her brains out, I swear, "HAHA! Well then what was it about then?" I sighed and then told her about the room of nothingness and the dark figure. "Oh man that is weird; maybe it is trying to tell you something." "I doubt it."

**3*3*3*3*3**

After school I said goodbye to Aya and I walked to work, "Oh man, I have so much homework but now I have to go to work, sigh well looks like another all-nighter I guess." When I finally get to work, I go into the girls' dressing room and change into my work uniform. I swear it's so frilly; it's a pink striped maid looking dress, with a frilly apron with a big fat bow on the back. I have to wear a big flower in my hair that is this crazy looking head band with bows on each end. To top it off light pink knee high socks and pink wrist bands with, you guessed it white frills on it! But despite all that I got to admit it's kind of cute, yeah that's right I am a girly girl so what! Any who, I put my hair into pigtails because the manager expects all the girls to fix their hair that way. "Mariko! Go take table 7's order." "'Kay, boss!" when I get to table 7 there was a guy with raven black hair wearing a, um what looks like a butler uniform, and he had these red looking eyes. But no matter how weird he looked a customer is a customer, so I put on the cutest, sweetest smile I can muster and say, "Hello, sir, welcome to Jillian's Café, I will be your waitress today how may I take your order?" When I finish the guy just smiles with this really creepy, pedo smile that looked oddly familiar, "I'm not ready yet miss, but if you are going to be my waitress will you tell me your name?" Hmmm, his voice sounds familiar too, but why? "Um alright, sir, my name is Mariko, Mariko Yoshida." He then gave me an even creepier smile, and again why is it so familiar? "Then I have finally found you Miss Yoshida." I just looked at him confused losing my smile, "Huh? Do I know you?" "Ah have you already forgotten?" He then pulled my arm making me land on top of him and he then leaned closer to me and whispered in my ear while feeling his warm breath against my neck, "The man from your dream." My eyes then widen and now I knew why he was so familiar, but before I could scream something like stalker, I felt a sudden pain in my stomach and I blacked out.

**So how was it guys, well I hoped you all liked it be sure to review it! ~**3


	3. My New Life in the 1800s!

**Hey all you crazy readers out there Neko-Chin here, I made my last chapie on 2/7/12. I thought it would take a long time to have anyone see the story, but you all proved me wrong! Just the morning after I got 5 e-mails about people who saw it early morning already! It made my day, so you all deserve a chapie. I know I didn't get many reviews; it just makes me happy that all you readers already saw it in such a short amount of time! Please Review and I will try to do a chap time permits and when ideas flood my head. So enjoy~ **

My eyes fluttered open to see myself in an unfamiliar room, "What in the world is going on, where-OW! What happened?" I then proceed to look around the unfamiliar room. "This room looks really fancy and expensive…man where ever I am these people must like REALLY old antiques." I then tried remembering what had happen. "Ok, so I had that weird dream, I went to school, then work, then…OH! That's right the weird looking butler guy was at my work! He told me he was the guy in my dream then, GRRRR! THE JERK JABBED ME IN THE STOMACH AND MUST HAVE KNOCKED ME OUT!" I then tried to rise to my feet, but the place the JERK JABBED ME was in too much pain for me to get up. 'At least the bed is soft I guess' looking at myself seeing that I was still wearing my work uniform which was a bit dirty and ripped a bit, "Danm, If I live to go back to work, boss will deduct this from my pay." I sighed wondering if anyone was going to check if I was awake. I then took this chance to escape through the door, but, when I opened it I saw a tall man with raven black hair that framed his face with a strange black butler uniform and a smile on his face. It was the jerk who kidnapped me; I then took a step back in fear, too scared to scream or make any sound for that matter. I mean you try telling me you wouldn't be sacred out of your mind, if you saw the guy that kidnapped you! "My, my Miss Yoshida I'm glad to see you have woken up." He then took a step forward and I took another step back, and he kept taking a step toward me until I tripped back from a crease in the carpet. I had closed my eyes bracing for the impact, but it never came and as I opened one eye slowly to see the creepy butler man holding me up, he then seemed to sigh, "Please Miss Yoshida, do be more careful." 'Well you're the one who kept stepping toward me, since you are the one who kidnapped me, of course I would try to keep my distance from you! Why wouldn't I step back in fear and trip? It was bound to happen sooner or later.' The butler then leaned toward my face, and my face started to heat up, then he stopped, and actually wasn't half bad looking. Then he gave a very creepy pedo smile again, and a chill went down my spine, "My master wishes to see you mistress." He then straightened me up and walked to the door opening it and gesturing me to follow.

**3*3*3*3*3**

As we walked down to…wherever we were going I took a deep breath and finally got the nerve to talk again, "Hey you know something Mr. Butler man...Sir (I didnt know what else to call him since Ididnt know his name) you seem to know my name, so why not introduce yourself?" The tall man then stopped and turned around to put his hand over his heart and slightly bow, "Oh how rude of me, I am very sorry Miss Yoshida. Ahem my name is Sebastian Michaelis, I am the head butler here at the Phantomhive Manor." I then put my hands on my hips "I'm guessing this Phantomhive dude is your boss?" "Yes, he is the head of this manor and owner of the Funtom Toy Company." We were standing in front of a large door and then Sebastian turned his head towards me, "Please refrain from getting to surprised by master's appearance he is….quite young." "Oh please he can't be that young." His head was still facing me, and it looked like he wasn't going to open it unless I had promised not to flip out so I let out a sigh and held up my hand, "I promise I will not flip out about your master's youthfulness." Sebastian then turned his head to face the door, grabbing the knob and turning it to open the door. When the door had opened I saw a rather large looking office with a large window in the back of the room. The window practically takes up the whole wall, a desk, and large chair behind the desk in front of the window, and there was small a child sitting behind the desk who looked about…ummm, 12 or 13 with navy dark blue hair, with a brilliant ocean light blue eye and the other eye was covered by a bit of hair and an eye patch. I stood there with my brown eyes wide open and I was about to scream something along the lines of 'OMG HE'S SO FREAKING YOUNG, AND EXTREAMLY CUTE!' but then the butler looked at me with the same look he gave me when making me a promise to not flip about the masters age. I then took a deep breath and composed myself until I saw the brilliant blue eye look up and notice my presence. I don't know why but his eye reminded me of Aya's eyes, "Ah, you must be Mariko Yoshida," the child said with a boring tone, "I'm the Earl, Ciel Phantomhive." "Um it's nice to meet you Ciel." "You must have many questions and I understand, so ask away." I looked at the cute little child, Ciel, and then took up his offer, "Yeah, I sure do. Like hmmm I don't know, WHERE AM I? WHY AM I HERE? AND WHAT DO YOU WANT FROM ME!" I then took a deep breath and looked at the boy who seemed a bit irritated with my sudden outburst of disrespect, but tried not showing it, "Sigh, alright I will ignore your outburst just get to your questions. You are in my manor, in England and the year is 1887, you are here because it is what you wished for and we want nothing from you." "We are just granting your wish my dear." My eyes then widen with shock, 'I'm…in….the….18th CENTURY! But, THAT'S IMPOSSIBLE! Wait what did he mean by wish? I never wished for anything that I can recall, and I certainly don't recall wishing to be kidnapped!' "When you say wish what do you mean?" The boy then had this glint of mischief in his blue eye, oh God how he reminded me of Aya so much, "Simple you wished quite some time ago saying 'I wish I could start a new life. Don't you remember you wished to be happier where you wouldn't have to be remined of your parents, and start all over' I believe you were wearing black that day." I was about to say I didn't know what he was talking about until it hit me, and I then remembered….a memory I had wished not to think of ever again. How could this be happening one minute in the 20th century and the next I am in 1800's. I am pinching myself...is this really happening!

***GASPS* Cliff hanger! Well hoped you all liked it please review ok, this is Neko-chin signing off!**


	4. My past is in the past, but now what?

**Hey party ppl Neko-Chin here. I have't done another chappie in a while cause I have been sick and still am, and whenever I'm sick I don't feel like doing anything at first so sorry about that. Anyway, this chappie is going to be sorta sad and dark, just a warning. Anywho, ON WITH THE CHAPPIE!**

I can still remember it like it was yesterday. It's a wound in my heart that will never heal and every time I remember, my heart feels like its breaking.

My parents were on the floor, but why? Why did this happen? They never did anything to deserve it; and why did it have to happen that day…on my 5th birthday! There was blood everywhere, I remember walking to their lifeless bodies and shaking them in shock trying to wake them up, and when I started to realize I was alone I hugged them and started to sob, "Why, WHY! WHY DID THIS HAVE TO HAPPEN TO ME! It isn't fair….I asked for a lot for my birthday, but now all I want is my mommy and daddy!" I wanted the killer to be found, but to no avail the killer was never found. It took authorities two hours to just peel me off my parents to take them to the morgue. There was still so much blood on the floor, it smelled awful! When my parents were killed I was hiding in the closet and I luckily had a phone so I quietly called the police. The killer was pretty stupid not to check the closet. I didn't see my parents die but I did hear the screeches of pain and screams for help that was still too much for me, but it was still awful seeing their bodies, of course.

**3*3*3*3*3**

When I was at the funeral, I was dress in a short black dress the reached at least past my knees, a little hat at the side of my head with a black veil covering my face which hid the emptiness I felt at that moment, I had nice black shoes that had one strap, and knee high socks with ruffles on the top. My hair at the time was short shoulder length still had straight across bangs though; on the sides of my face were braids. I felt dead inside that day no longer able to cry, because I knew that would not bring them back to me it would only make the adults try to show their fake pity to me and act like they care. The adults kept whispering about their death saying things like "poor girl," or "That so terrible," It was disgusting! I was not an idiot and I knew fully well that they didn't care, 'STOP IT! Just stop, I know you all don't care all you want to know is who gets the money, the house, and everything else; wondering if they would get something out of them! So stop acting like you all care!' I soon found myself saying, "I want to start over, where I don't have to suffer, where I can get away from all this pain. I just want to leave this world and be happier." Before I left the funeral though I remember seeing my alcoholic unclesaying he was going to take care of me for now on. I remember all the time he didn't get promotion or lost to someone and got drunk and took out all his anger on me by beating me constantly telling me it was all my fault that it was the stress of taking care of me that caused all his problems. When in reality he was failing in life even before I stated living with him, and because he beat me it made me to have to hide all the bruises he created. When I turned 16 It was the best day of my life because I could that hell hold and finally start over. 

**3*3*3*3*3**

"H-how do you know about that!" The navy, dark blue hair boy then had a smirk on his face, "It's quite simple Sebastian has been watching you for quite some time and has been reporting it all back to me."

"Ok, two things I have to say. One, oh my god you guys are stalkers, and two how could you even get to my time and then back? 'Cause I don't remember there being time machines in the 18th century!" Ciel's one visible eye twitched from that disrespectful tone, "Well, whatever I have work to do so leave. Sebastian please show Mariko to her room and get her properly dressed in something that is my dissent, then get her cleaned up for tonight since we are having a ball tonight." Sebastian then bowed with a hand over his heart, "Yes, my lord." Sebastian then led me out of the room and showed me to my room which was the room I found myself in when I first got here. Which, by the way, was a beautiful room, I should tell you how it looks to give an idea. The wallpaper was red with gold swirl designs, it was framed also with gold, the floor was light wood paneling, the doors though and a dark wood and so did the wardrobe, the sheets on my queen sized bed was the same as the walls, to the right of my awesome yet elegant bed was a window where I could sit and watch outside the window, and the curtains were red. Yeah it was so cool looking. Oh, and under my bed was a gold rug too. I then took a deep breath, "Sebastian since Ciel would answer my question before, how did you get to my time and back?" Sebastian then put on a smile, "Miss Yoshida, I am just simply one hell of a butler." I waited to see if he had more to say but no instead all I got was silence, "That's your answer? That doesn't explain anything!" Sebastian then covered my mouth with one gloved hand and used the other the wag his finger at me, "Now, now Miss Yoshida please be a bit more quiet. Now that I have showed you to your room let's get you ready for tonight's ball shall we."


	5. A Day at the Phantomhive Manor

**Hey, hey party people Neko-chin here! Now on my e-mails I usually only get notification on (I also call it fb for short) and have been upset because I wanted notices from , but I finally did. My prayers were answered because 2 more people have seen my story and put it on their favorites! I'm so happy! I really appreciate it, but please try reviewing if you can. This is my first ever time writing an actual story, so seeing people that actally like it make my day even if it's not much I'm still happy that people have seen it and liked it. You people deserve another chappie!**

**P.S. I'm sorry if my chappies r too short I just don't know what else to say in a chappie is all. Well I will stop rambling now, now on with the story!**

"AHHHHHH! GET THAT EVIL DEATH TRAP AWAY FROM ME!" I then slammed the door open and put my legs on over drive to try to get away, but unfortunately somehow, and I don't know how, but the black clad butler was in front of me with that death trap in his hands, "Please cooperate Miss Yoshida."

"HELL NO! Now keep that suffocating thing away from me!" I tried running the other direction, but something grabbed my waist and now found myself being carried over Sebastian shoulder. He was walking me back to the room I tried so desperately to escape just mere seconds ago, "NoOoOo! LET ME GO!" I began to kick the raven black haired butler trying to struggle from his grasp, but he had an iron grip on me.

"Miss Yoshida I was given an order by my master to get you properly dressed for the ball we are throwing for your arrival here at the manor. Now please stop struggling."

"NO! YOU ARE TRYING TO KILL ME WITH THAT COMTRAPTION!" Sebastian then let out a sigh of annoyance.

"Now Miss Yoshida I have never heard of a woman dying from a corset."

"Um YEAH, People can die from a corset; it can suffocate people, and that is exactly what will happen to me!"

**3*3*3*3*3**

"Danm, this thing is really tight. You made it too tight you jerk!" Sebastian had finally defeated me after hours of fighting, and got me into the death trap, which I might say is suffocating and painful. Seriously how did woman tolerate it or better yet LIVE! The only thing I liked about it was I got to wear a gorges dress. Its color scheme was red and black it had short sleeves ruffled at the end, at the chest was a frilly black design with a red ribbon in the middle and on the right side was a neatly tied bow with a black rose in the middle of it, a big red bow in the back at the sides half way was red sewed with black at the end and ruffled up red cloth, in the middle it was black and 3 stripes of ruffled up red cloth. I also wore my hair down but made my straight hair curled, at the sides of my face were braided to frame my face and a red ribbon to tie it. My shoes were red with a black rose on top and I had black tights on. I don't know about you but I look pretty good, I was twirling around in my new outfit forgetting everything around me I must have had the biggest smile I had made in ages, my happy moment then was interrupted by a small chuckle from the red eyed butler bringing me back to reality. I then must have been red as a tomato because I felt my face burn with embarrassment remembering Sebastian was still in the room probably amused by my happy but embarrassing moment, "You seem to be happy about the dress I see."

"Um, uh yeah I really like it…" I was getting more red by the minute I bet you, and it gave Sebastian the right away to tease me, "My, my Miss Yoshida you resemble a tomato."

"Oh Screw you! By the way stop calling me 'Miss Yoshida' just call me, Mariko, when you call me that it makes me sound old."

"But, that would be very disrespectful."

"I don't care I give you my permission to call me by my first name."

"Alright, Mariko now the guest should be here soon so why not meet the rest of the Phantomhive staff."

"Alright I guess that's ok."

**3*3*3*3*3**

When Sebastian had brought me down to, I'm guessing the main floor, there stood three people. In the middle stood a woman with red hair, wearing very large round glasses to where I couldn't really see her eyes, she wore a very dark blue maid uniform, and brown boots. To the left stood a boy with strawberry blond hair, he wore in his hair two red bobby pins on each side of his face; he had big blue eyes, and had a straw hat. To the right was a man with blond hair and wore…goggles? Yeah that's right he wore goggles around his neck…weird fashion but ok anyway, he had some stubble on his face and was wearing a chef's uniform but no hat…just wanted to clear that up. There was also is chibi man who just sat on a green pillow drinking tea wearing a butler uniform, his hair was thinning and was grey along with his mustache and he just said, "Ho, ho, ho.". Sebastian then clapped his hands, "Alright Mariko, this here is Finnian, he is the gardener." He was pointing toward the cute little strawberry blond boy the boy then had a bit of blush on his face and the maid said, "But we call him Finny, yes we do!" The maid had this sort of squeaky voice to me. Then Sebastian continued by pointing to the red headed maid, "This is Mey-rin, she is the head maid," then he pointed to the chef, "and finally this is Bardroy, he is the chef, but don't trust his food too much." Bardroy then yelled out, "Hey that's really harsh! Oh by the way it's nice to meet'cha, I'm Bardroy as you already know, but you can call me Bard." Then Sebastian let out a sigh and continued; "Now everyone, this is Miss Mariko Yoshida. Now that you are all introduced get back to work." And with that they all gave me a wave and left.

**3*3*3*3*3**

I kinda got bored of just sitting around doing nothing to wait for my little "welcome party" so I started exploring the large manor to keep me busy. As I was walking I heard a loud explosion, so I ran to where the noise came from and found myself in in guessing the kitchen, and I saw the stove was on fire and I saw what looked like an old fire extinguisher and grabbed it. I then put out the fire but now the room was now a mess, "W-what the hell happened in here." I then saw bard get up with his face black and his hair in a messy afro. He let out a cough of smoke and started to explain, "Well, you see I was trying to make a roast and I thought it would be faster if I cooked it with a flamethrower…"

"WHAT! That's dangerous how would that help all that did was cause a mess, kill yourself, and almost burn down the manor!"

"But cooking is an art!" Bard then proceeded to go off on a tangent on how cooking is an art and frankly I'm just too lazy to write it. I then grabbed a wash cloth and put it under the sink to put cool water on the cloth. I then squeezed the cloth of excess water from it and gave it to Bard. Bard took the cloth wiping the black ash from his face, it was then I sensed a dark aura behind me, "I see you have made quite a mess of things Bard, Now what will we serve at tonight's ball." Sebastion then pointed at the unidentifiable food and had a calm expression on his face, but I knew it was fake and I went between him and Bard, "It's alright I'll clean up and I will try to prepare something instead."

"No, no that is not your job my lady I will fix this." The butler then scooted me and Bard out of the kitchen and I just a walked around some more.

I then saw Mey-rin trying to get some plates out so I ran up to her, "Hey, Mey-rin need any help with that?"

"N-no, it's alright I will be fi-" the latter that Mey-rin was on soon began to wobble and she dropped the plates that were about to fall on me. So bracing for the pain I crouched down and put my hands over my head, but it never came so I looked up to see none other than Sebastian who had caught all the plates, "Mey-rin please do be more careful, you were going to make a mess."

'Oh so it doesn't matter that the plates were going to fall on me you just care about the plate. What an ASS! I'm not one to cuss to often but it's true!' Sebastian then put the plates on the large dining table and looked at me with a smile, "Mariko it seems you have cut your finger a bit." I looked down and saw a small cut with a bit of blood that I never noticed 'till now, "I wonder how that happened." Sebastian then got a first aid kit to disinfect the cut (Which burned like HELL!) and then proceeded to wrap it up. He then let out a sigh, "Now please do be more careful." Sebastian then gave me a pair of lacy black gloves that would only cover my hands, "What are these for?"

"To cover the cut you have inflicted yourself."

"Oh, um…ok?" I then grabbed the lacy, black gloves and pit them on, "Now when is the party going to start?"

"About an hour or so." So with that I explored a little more but went outside.

**3*3*3*3*3**

When I was outside I found myself in a beautiful garden and of course something went wrong because I found Finny crying because he broke a tree apparently…ok I'm sorry but HOW CAN YOU BREAK A TREE? And by accident? Well when I went over to Finny and patted him on the back trying to make him feel better when you guessed Sebastian appeared, god this guy was ubiquities (that means to be everywhere at once. Yay for fancy words!). He didn't say anything but instead just gave him some seeds, "is it almost time for the-"

"Not yet my lady I'm sorry."

"DANMIT! WHEN WILL IT START?"

"This evening." I then let out a sigh and He was gone and so was Finny. I then sat on a bench when I suddenly felt my eyelids feel heavy and fell into a peaceful sleep.

**SO, how was the chapter it is much longer than the rest and I hoped you all enjoyed then next chappie will have the ball alright. Please review! This is Neko-chin signing off.**


	6. Let the Games Begin

**Hey, hey party people, Neko-Chin here! I know it has been a while since my last chapie, I am soooo sorry. Please don't kill me, 'cause I have a good reason for the late update; you see at school right now I have to do a book report and I just finished my book but not the project. Another reason is I was at my Grandma's house 'cause my house was getting fumigated for termites, and my grandma lives all the way in Arizona and I had to drive there. Then when I got home we had to clean up the whole house! Even though my project is not done I still have the need to make another chapie. So remember to review and stuff….well enjoy \(=^w^=)/~NYAAAAA!**

I was in a peaceful slumber in the land of milk and cookies, until I felt my body being shaken followed by a velvety, yet familiar voice, "Miss Mariko you must wake up, my master wishes to meet you before the party. Besides that you will catch a frightful cold from sleeping outside. I wanted to keep peacefully sleeping in total bliss, but my curiosity got the best of me and I opened one eyes slightly to see who that familiar voice belonged to, it belonged to none other than Sebastian. I tried to close my eye quickly to seem like I was still asleep but the all-seeing butler I guess caught it, "Miss Mariko I know you're awake now please come with me, 'Shit…' I then proceeded to stretch and yawn getting the sleep out of my system. The butler then put out his hand gesturing me to take it, and I did so.

**3*3*3*3*3**

The butler had just led me though the mazes of many hallways and were now in the large office of the _**very**_young master of the manor, Ciel Phantomhive. He now had a large pile of paperwork that he was working on before and was now sitting in his large( which was gigantic compared to his miniscule stature) leather chair and was snaking on a parfait, 'Man would I kill to have a parfait right now…'

"Ah, Miss Mariko, nice to see you." The navy blue haired boy gestured me to a chair on the on the other side of the desk. When I took a seat I didn't waste time to ask a question, "Ok, What do you want." I resisted the urge to call him shorty, and let me tell you it was really hard. I saw Ciel's one visible eye twitch from irritation but sighed and composed himself, "Well then, let's get to the point. Do you remember when you asked how we got you from your time and back, correct?"

"UHHH, yeah the one you wouldn't answer; what, are you going to answer it now?"

"Why, yes I am, ahem, you see I am not completely how my butler gets to you time in back, but-"

"ARE YOU FREAKING KIDDING ME! YOU DON'T KNOW! How do you not know? I mean don't you want to know how your butler can go through time!"

"AHEM, please I was not finished explaining Miss Mariko. Now as I was saying before you rudely interrupted me, no I don't know how he does it but you should know, Sebastian is not human."

"Um, what do you mean?" Sebastian then cut in, "Exactly as he says I am not human, I am… a demon."

"What, t-that's impossible!"

"Miss Mariko, I am afraid it is true. I am a demon."

"Really, Miss Mariko, is this so hard to believe after all you were taken to our time from yours. Now you may leave and enjoy the party." Ciel waved his hand like saying 'shoo, shoo.' I was about to ask more questions but Sebastian the grabbed my waist and slung me over his shoulder like a raggedy Anne doll and he took me out of the office. When we were outside the office the now supposedly "demon" Sebastian put me down gently to my feet. While walking down the many hallways I took a deep breath, "Hey, Mr. Demon, if you're a demon as you say why work or HELL even take orders from a human a child no less?"

"Because we are bound by a contract."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, you see us demons are immortal, I am no exception, and demons need to sustain themselves, like humans and human food and water."

"Well, if you don't eat food and don't drink water what sustains you then?"

"Human souls."

"A-are you going to eat m-my s-s-soul?"

"No, my master has ordered me to show you hospitality and protect you same as him."

"So back on the subject of this so called 'Contract'; what happens when you make one with someone?" Suddenly Sebastian stopped dead in his tracks and I didn't notice because I soon bumped into his back, "OW! WHAT THE HELL, SEBASTIAN!" Sebastian then turns around and I look up to meet an evil looking smile plastered on his perfect, little face. I then had these bad vibes from Sebastian and started to back away until my back met a wall, before I could try to get away two gloved hands slammed near my face against the wall. I winced at the scare letting out a tiny squeal, looking up hesitantly to meet Sebastian's face still having the same expression; he then moved his face closer to mine and to my ear where I could feel his warm breath against my neck and whispered in my ear, "Demons have two ways to sustain themselves: one, they can go around collecting any soul running a riot, or two make a contract with a sad little human. We usually make a contract with a person who wants a wish to be fulfilled so badly that they call upon us demons, like myself, to have that very wish fulfilled. While fulfilling their wish we must obey their every command, but in return for fulfilling the human's wish they must give us their soul for payment."

My eyes by now were size as dinner plates from shock and terror, I felt my whole body shaking in fear, my hands against the wall frozen in place.

"It's such a shame, because your soul smells divine." I heard Sebastian lick his lips.

"W-wha-what is Ciel's wish?"

"I am afraid I cannot reveal that, if you wish to know my master will have to tell you himself."

He then released me, but when he did I slid down the wall still shaking until I saw a gloved hand in front of me, "come now Miss Mariko we mustn't be tardy for the party." I took his hand and got up composing myself, continuing to follow him down the many more hallways.

**3*3*3*3*3**

I gasped in amazement to see the main floor flooded with so many people in ball gowns and men all prim and proper, but what stuck out the most was that everyone was wearing a mask even the servants, 'Ok, why wasn't I informed this was a **masked ball**, now I feel so left out!' When I turned to yell at the butler about this he had a mask in his hand that was black and red like my AWSOME dress with two red ribbons on the sides. I also saw Sebastian was wearing a white mask lined in gold and a red jewel on top, "this is for you my lady. Would you like me to put it on for you?"

"No, I am not a child; I can do something as simple as putting on my own mask." But despite my statement, he still put the mask on me. I twitched a bit from irritation and in return got an amused chuckle from the butler from hell. Well, I soon spotted a buffet table of sweets and made my way over. There was a variety of sweets so I got a plate full of chocolate sweets and found a seat to enjoy them, now in a normal circumstance I would not eat sweets before dinner, but my situation right now isn't very normal plus it was a party might as well enjoy it. As I was enjoying my sweets a man came up to me and when I looked up it was a man with blond, shoulder length hair and purple eyes, "Bonsoir, my little deer, would you care to dance. Oh, wait where are my manners? My name is Vincent Druitt."

"Um…hi there Mr. Druitt, I'm sorry but I will have to decline on your offer to dance, im not really good at dancing."

"Non! Do not be shy my little deer." I try to decline him again but he grabbed my wrist and dragged me to dance. Now I am not trying to brag, but when I said I wasn't good at dancing… I lied, in fact my parents actually got me dancing lessons until my uncle had to take me in and he would pay so I had to quit, the sad part was I actually love to dance. Well anyway while dancing I was staring at the and I don't know about you but I don't like dancing with complete strangers, it's just awkward to me, when the Druitt dude lifted my face up, "What is the matter my little deer, please relax." After saying that he moved his hand down my back and started to get way too close for comfort, I tried to get my space back but he kept getting close again. He was then putting his face much too close to mine, 'GOD! WHAT A PERVERT!' I was then about to get ready to slap him until a familiar voice stopped me, "Sir, may I cut in?" It was the butler from hell who for once I was happy to see, I saw the perv get irritated but he reluctantly let me go. I breathed a sigh of relief, "Um, uh…thanks."

"You're welcome Miss Mariko, now shall we dance?" During the rest of the song we dance elegantly across the floor and I felt a grin grow upon my face, "You seem be enjoying yourself, you are very skilled at dancing as well." I felt a small tinge of blush grow on my face, "Well, yeah I like to dance, and the reason I am able to dance well is because my parents had me is dance classes until my uncle took me in and said it was too expensive so I had to quit."

"Hmm, I see what a pity." The song then ended and soon following the guest started to leave as the evening went on, and soon all the guests were gone. "YAWN! Well I think I will be getting to bed night everyone."

**3*3*3*3*3**

Not long after I was in bed, Sebastian came into my room, "I am just here to check on you my lady. Good night." And then he left and I slipped into another peaceful dream.

**3*3*3*3*3**

**Sebastian's POV**

"Well now I wonder what life will be like now, things are going to get interesting….let the games begin."

**So How was it guys? I hope you liked it 'cause I really worked hard on it. Please review. This is Neko-Chin signing off! **


	7. His Butler, Skilled Part 1

**Me: HEY, HEY party ppl! Neko-chin here, so sorry its been around a few months since I last updated and there is no excuse 'cause I was being lazy :/… well anyway some of the chappies will be either based off events from the anime or manga…..maybe mostly anime since I only have the first two volumes of the manga, but I will try my best. Btw guys I just found out I made a mistake that Bardroy is not really his name like in the anime, in the manga it's actually Baldroy, but I kinda like Bardroy way better, so I will still call him Bard/ Bardroy. **

**Ciel: WILL GET ON WITH IT?**

**Me:...meanie…**

**Ciel: *glares***

**Me: fine, on with the chappie! Oh, and if you like Shane Dawson buy his new song "SuperLuv" on iTunes only $0.99, and watch his music video of it on as well. I really like his song, so help him get his song to the top! ^0^**

**Ciel: …..are you done?**

**Me: Yes =P**

**Ciel: Good **_**NOW**_** on to the story, enjoy & keep reviewing.**

"Miss Yoshida, please get up." I opened my eyes to look up to see the red headed maid, Mey-rin, she was currently trying to get me out of bed but failing epically and—DANG! I never noticed but Mey-rin has HUGE BOOBS! Ok, now what was I talking about? Oh yeah, Mey-rin failing epically getting me out of bed. Anyway, I soon felt two hands wrap around my ankles pulling and as that pulling happened I effortlessly held on to the headboard of my bed. I soon heard another pair of footsteps come into the room. Before I could even look behind me to see who was now in my bedroom I felt my blanket being pulled off of me. Suddenly feeling the cold air I curled up in a ball trying to keep warm, and I soon looked up to see who dared to take my blanket off of me when I met a familiar face with a smirk etched across it's face, Sebastian the butler from hell, "Now, really Mey-rin you couldn't get her up?" A huge red blush came across the maid's face, so bad I swear I saw steam come off her face, "Well, anyway get back to your work now, Mey-rin." I saw the red head march awkwardly off out of my bedroom. I tried to hurry to get my blanket off the floor to put it back around me when I guess Sebastian saw me and grabbed my wrist preventing me from getting my blanket, "And what do you think you're doing, Miss Mariko?"

"Um….getting my blanket to go back to sleep?"

"I'm afraid you cannot go back to sleep, because it is time to wake up." I let out an annoyed groan while reluctantly rising from my bed rubbing my eyes and yawning, "Well, get out 'cause I'm going to get dressed." I then pointed to my door but the black, clad butler would not move, "Uh, are you deaf? I said get out."

"Oh, I heard you quite clearly my lady, but you cannot dress yourself."

I raised an eyebrow at that comment, "Sebastian, I am 16 years old, I am perfectly capable of getting myself dressed. Now out" The butler soon began to move, but not to my door, instead he advanced toward me, "Milady you have only been here for two days and I don't think you know how to put on 'proper cloths' yet."

"You mean those heavy, hot, sweaty dresses and the suffocating corset to make me look skinny?"

"Yes." He was now smiling and advanced even closer with now a corset and dress in both hands, "NO! NOT THE DEATH TRAP AGAIN! I will take the sweaty weighted dresses any day just 'cause they look pretty good but just anything but the corset that thing can actually kill you! And don't say 'I have never heard of someone dying from a corset,' because you know why we don't wear them anymore, it's 'cause there were cases that people wearing them have died from lack of oxygen!"

"I am sorry my lady, but my master says since you are living in our society now, you have to abide by the dressing standards of this era." I tried to avoid him but to no avail he successfully grabbed a hold of my night gown and dragged me back putting on my corset and dress, and I rather not get into details 'cause it's embarrassing, so you can use your own imaginations if you want, if you do have fun you sick perverts.

**3*3*3*3*3**

Well after the whole fiasco with the corset Sebastian successfully got it on me, "You have no idea how much I hate you right now…" but all that comment got me was an amused chuckle,…sadistic bastard.

We soon went outside in front of the house, and this is my first time seeing the really being outside out the manor and I have to say it's huge on the inside but whoa was it big on the outside. Now I know I went out to the garden yesterday but I never really paid attention to the manor so to me that doesn't count in my book! Well anyway, when we got outside I couldn't help but notice a man with long black hair wearing a Chinese looking outfit, and his had lined up dots on his forehead like um…OH! Krillon from "Dragon Ball" (I don't know if I spelled his name right 'cause I never really watched it so don't start getting picky about that!) I looked around more to see all the servants, Ciel in a large, comfy looking chair, and some chibi looking old man sitting on a pillow drinking tea just saying, "Hoh, hoh, hoh."…yeah don't ask... I then elbowed Sebastian and he then bowed down to put he ear neam my face, "Who's the old man?"

"That is the house steward, Tanaka."

"I see…" Ciel then called for Sebastian and whispered to him. Sebastian just nodded and went to the weird Chinese man well I made the mistake of blinking because all of a sudden I saw the man now on the floor coughing up blood, I am pretty sure he said something but right I saw the blood I went pale and fell to my knees covering my mouth. I guess the servants noticed because they ran right to my aid. They all panicked and asked if I was alright, "No, I-I'm fine just felt a little dizzy is all…" Apparently they didn't believe me and Finny picked me up like I weighed nothing and starting running around with me which made me even more dizzy that I felt like I was going to barf until a familiar voice stopped him in his tracks, "What are you three doing? Finny, have you finished weeding the inner court-yard? Mey-rin, have all the sheets been laundered? Bard, were you not to be preparing dinner?" It seems everyone started to look guilty which meant that was a no. The butler then put on a really scary face and I swear I saw horns, "If you have time to dally here, then go do your work!" As soon as those words were uttered from his lips, everyone ran off and Finny I guess forgot he was carrying me because he just threw me running away from Sebastian. I screamed in fear when falling when two gloved hands below me stopped me from hitting the ground. When I looked to see who saved me it was of course the butler… _OOH_ _I didn't see that coming,_ "Um…thanks."

"You are welcome my lady."

**3*3*3*3*3**

Sebastian and I were now in Ciel's office for….you know I don't even know, "Hello, Miss Yoshida, you are probably wondering why I have called you to my office."

"Well yeah."

"Well, let me explain. You see an acquaintance of mine from Italy is coming to the manor today to deliver me something."

"What's the guy's name?"

"Chlaus, why do you need to know?"

"'Cause I just want to, that's all."

"Alright then, anyway I want everything to be perfect, and he doesn't know we have a freeloader living in my home now, so Mariko you will have to pretend you are my cousin from Japan."

"How come I can't be your loving big sister?"

"Because I am an only child."

"So we can pretend still." I saw Ciel have this discusted look then sigh, "Because everyone knows I never had any siblings besides you look nothing like me or my parents. My mother had blond hair and blue eyes, and my father had the same hair color and eye color at me where as you have brown hair and brown eyes."

"Touché."

**HEY guys um I will be ending the chappie here now so hope you enjoyed please review. These characters and quotes do not belong to me, they belong to their rightfull owners and the only thing I own is Mariko Yoshida! This is Neko-Chin signing off! **


End file.
